Mentifery
The power to turn thoughts and imagination into reality. The original and purest form of Reality Warping. Also Called *Mental Reality Manipulation/Warping Capabilities User can bend reality via their or other's thoughts and imagination. They can change any and all aspects of reality, allowing them to achieve nearly anything simply by willing it. Mentifery is both reality warping's strongest form and purest expression, allowing the user to directly achieve any desired change on thought alone. Both rational and irrational alike, unhindered by the need for templates, materials, or proxies. Applications (General) *Belief Dependent Capability *Nigh Omnipotence *Reality Warping Applications (Detail) *Creation *Customization *Death Inducement *Destruction *Energy Manipulation *Event Manipulation *Event Negation **Healing **Physical Restoration **Resurrection *Imagination Manifestation *Immortality *Invulnerability *Matter Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Mental Projection *Physics Manipulation *Probability Manipulation *Psionic Manipulation *Reality Condition *Recreation *Remaking *Remolding *Rule Bending *Shapeshifting *Space-Time Manipulation **Dimensional Manipulation **Teleportation *Superpower Manipulation **Ability Creation Master-Level Applications *Potentially all Almighty Abilities including, but not limited to: *Absolute Existence *Absolute Will *Absolute Wish *Belief Warping *Causality Manipulation *Complete Arsenal *Dual Warping *Impossibility Inducement *Logic Manipulation *Meta Ability Creation *Meta Power Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation *Meta Summoning *Meta Teleportation *Nonexistence *Omni-Manipulation *Omnificence *Omnipathy *Paradox Manipulation *Possibility Inducement *Perspective Manipulation *Reality Modding *Subjective Reality *Ultipotence *Virtual Warping Variations *Xenopsychic Reality Warping Limitations * Can be outdone by users of Alpha Reality, which is a godly version of all Reality Warping abilities. * Users of either Reality Anchoring and Reality Separation are immune. * Can be overpowered by Omnipotence, Omnilock, Omni-Negation and other Omnipotent Powers. * Mentifery and Paradox Manipulation tend to cancel each other out. * Users of Reality Restoration can simply restore everything. * Basic knowledge of things, creativity and desire for things to happen are needed for the user to warp reality effectively, specifically at lower levels of ability. * May not fool users of Reality Perception. * The ability can be negated by users of Reality Alteration Negation. * May require user to be within a reality in order to bend it. * If user is placed in a realm wherein its reality has been destroyed, they may be powerless. * Unless they have, or grant themselves, Reality Awareness or Reality Perception, user may be susceptible to users of Illusion Manipulation. *The user cannot form or create what they are incapable of imagining. *Without restraint, a single wild thought could have devastating consequences. **Self-control is a necessity, whether the ability is inherent, learned or attained. *May be less effective if the user is not at their peak mental state; i.e. fatigued and/or getting sick. Known Users Known Objects *Gem of Fantasy (Danny Phantom) *The Miracle Machine (DC Comics) Gallery Imagination-1.jpg|Your Imagination Is Absolute File:Gremmy_Summons_Meteor.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) using "The Visionary" to imagine a clone into being to assist him in creating a meteorite to destroy Soul Society. Demiurge H.png|Demiurge (Valkyrie Crusade) is a creator deity that can turn her own dreams and imagination into reality. Fantastic Four Vol 1 574 page 24 Franklin Richards (Earth-616).jpg|Franklin Richard (Marvel Comics) File:135328-152574-mad-jim-jaspers.jpg|Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) Locus rips the flash apart.PNG|Locus (DC Comics) rips apart the captured Flash with a thought. Alien X.png|Celestialsapiens (Ben 10) like Alien X are nigh-omnipotent beings that can change reality via their thoughts. Discord Summons a Pair of Metal Bars.gif|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) can warp the fabric of reality with his imagination/thoughts alone. Slender Mann Mentifery.gif|Slender Mann (TF2 Freak) can affect reality with his otherworldly mind. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers